Quadruple Quarrell
by TheNyanTree
Summary: Only these two can have a verbal argument which results a Knightmare duel that leads to a physical fight and all the way to a tickle fight. Genderbender. Kallen x Lelouch / Zero. Requested by ObeliskX


**Quadruple Quarrell**

* * *

 **Special thanks to ObeliskX for requesting. I'm really sorry that this is late**

* * *

The redhead used to not like how he was given paper duty every now and then. Errands like these were supposed to be handled by Tamaki. Though, he constantly made careless mistakes. It wasn't that he was a klutz, but the brunette tried too hard to impress a certain leader. Delivering papers or weapons was a tediously boring job. So seeing others assigned with flashier, cooler ones, meeting with alliances, synchronizing computers, testing the latest Knightmare features, training rookies (especially for the females. Tamaki's favorite) rubbed hot salt to his wounded pride. He was desperate for a promotion, so he took every chance.

Quickly, Lelourra had had it with papers collide with her face as Tamaki lost his footing, or reports of a hole-littered hallway due to Tamaki carrying more weapons than he was able to, showering the area with gunshots. The team resorted to Kalvin to do all the work. Eventually, being Zero's ever-loyal Q-1 was no longer his only job.

It wasn't anything that Kalvin entirely disliked, though. He was able to step in the amethyst-eyed teen's office without looking needy for attention. They had started dating a while ago, but the Gurren pilot did not want to look clingy.

The door slid into the wall for Kalvin to enter. His sight greeted with his beloved Zero repeatedly tapping her pen on her desk. Her chin tipped down, onyx hair curtaining each side of her shoulders and casted too many shadows for Kalvin to see her face.

Lelourra flinched as fingers suddenly appeared in her view. They gathered back her hair and twisted it into a ponytail.

"I told you to tie your hair whenever you want to work like this."

The female lightly swatted off her redhead's hands. "Not necessary."

"It is. I can't see my girlfriend's face when her hair's all over it. Cut it short why don't cha?"

"No way. I like it long. And please don't show up on me like that. I was in deep concentration until you came in."

"Sorry, sorry." Kalvin leaned his head forward, his chin slightly touching Lelourra's shoulder to take a closer look. "What are you working on?"

He moved away for a moment when Lelourra lifted her hand to flick her hair. "Our battle plan. Once we take away Tianzi, the Chinese Federation will undoubtedly respond with violent measures."

Kalvin frowned. "By 'take away' you mean 'kidnap' right?"

"Same difference." The girl turned her eyes to a newspaper beside a corner of the map. Under the headline was a picture of a brunette in western clothing with a practiced smile beside a younger female with her head hung down and hands fisted. "Serves them right anyway, for making a fool of us. We had Tianzi as a political pawn firsthand. We are only taking back what is ours."

"Kidnap."

"Whatever."

The redhead sniffed the first time he heard of their next ruse. But Lelourra announced it with straight eyes.

Seemingly able to tell what was on his mind, the female Zero remarked, "Feeling guilty of the situation is silly, Kalvin. It is best not to feel too bad. We are only holding ourselves back if any of us show a speck of sympathy to the enemy."

Kalvin responded with a quick nod, not wanting to think too long of the matter, else his disagreement might sink deeper. He had went through dirty scheme after dirty scheme, but the female Brittanian never failed to take him by surprise.

He let out a sigh. "Anyways, speaking of our battle plan, I'm positioned next to you as always, right?"

"Not this time."

"Nani?!"

A slender finger pointed a spot of a map showing a chain of hills. "I am at a spot where the enemy won't pay too much attention to since their main focus is the hostage herself. It would be a waste for you to be placed near me." Lelourra traced her finger to a flat screen of beige, spacious for a gruelling battle. "On the other hand, this side would be alot more strategic. Many of the enemy's Knightmares would pass this side. If you were there, we can discard a large sum of the opponent's numbers."

 **(A/N: I apologize for the explosion of inaccuracy that is the dialogue above. I don't understand a thing about battle strategies or how they work.)**

"No way. What if someone attacks you from the rear?"

At first, Kalvin's words of doubt did not feel anything worth to think about. The girl's brows began to knot now that he spoke once more.

"Based on the limits caused by the battlefield's condition, none of the Chinese would dare step into my area, else it would result sand-clogged wheels or their Knightmare entirely burried in sand. And long ranged attacks are simply nothing to worry about. Our skilled shooters will watch out for any coming bullet. My safety is no less than guaranteed." Lelourra felt her throat drying fast as she talked. It usually happened whenever she wanted a conversation to end just as quick. "I at least have an advantage from the surrounding ecosystem. But this area here is a critical zone and our formation wouldn't be difficult to infiltrate, unless you're in charge. You'll be there to balance out the plan's effectivity."

 **(A/N: Again, please have mercy)**

"Well, what if something happens to you anyway?"

Lelourra sighed. "I can well handle myself Kallen."

"That did not happen when you were with that Rollo kid."

"I was not prepared for battle for there was no need. It was all play that time, remember?"

"Well, you still need protection. Just get C.C over there. He's not as good as me but he isn't half bad."

It was then that Lelourra glared for the first time of the day. The female teen didn't think he would go as far as to trust the green-haired man over her. Everyone knew how Kalvin did not like the said pizza lunatic, so one could only imagine how insulting it would be if the redhead used him in an argument.

"Now that's desperate. C.C's piloting is definitely not horrendous, but when things get rough, it is out of his control." Zero raised the pale tip of her nose with closed eyes. "Besides, C.C won't be joining. I assigned him for something else."

"Well then that's all the more reason for me to be in a position near you. If C.C won't be there, that means you're completely defenseless!"

Lelourra took in breath through gritted teeth.

"I will have a few beginners stand near me if that would calm you nerves." Kalvin seemed to have finally realized the bad aura radiating around his other as soon as he heard her voice drop, before climbing high again as she spoke, "But honestly, I do wish that you simply _trust_ me and my capabilities."

The tone in her voice pinched the redhead's throat. Due to Lelourra's narrow glare, it took a while for Kalvin to realize that it was actually finger-free. His eyes felt like it was burning from amethyst-colored lasers.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just..you know..." He gave a long look to Lelourra, and was reminded of all the nasty experiences they had went through. They're probably disensitized by now. So whatever he was going to say, would not hurt her, he hoped. "…You're a _girl._ "

He was wrong. Downright wrong.

As soon as the last word rolled off his throat, for a silent moment, Lelourra looked like she had witnessed child murder. The same choky feel returned to the redhead's neck as soon as he saw it.

Lelourra dropped her pen, stood from her chair, and all hell broke loose.

"Excuse me?!"

She stepped to Kalvin with fisted hands at each her side. The color within her eyes as if brightened. Was she about to ask for a fight?!

Kalvin advanced backwards, wishing that his spine did not meet the wall so soon. A fistfight with muscleless Lelourra was definitely a breeze for him. But angry women were scary.

Words were the thing that caused Lelourra to become so riled up. He hoped it might calm her down too.

However, that did not mean he was giving in. He had been by her side in warfare for too long, he couldn't imagine standing anywhere else. And the next time wouldn't be like any normal battle, it's going to be bloodshed.

Whispering her name, Kalvin held Lelourra's upper arms for a moment, before his hands were swept off. Still, he felt how thin her limbs were. If he squeezed them, a red mark would blush. If he tried to crush the bones of Lelourra's small hands, he could. She may be the puppeteer of the field, but like this, she's easily destroyed. Kalvin wasn't going to let this go.

"I'm not saying that it's impossible that women can fight the way men can, but lets not deny that that's the case for the most part. And you're one of them." Lelourra didn't move when Kallen took a step front. "Face it. When it comes to anything that doesn't have alot to do with brains, you're not much Lelourra. You're definitely different than most girls, but you're still a girl."

He pointed a finger at the newspaper, right toward the female Chinese. "Look at Tianzi. She isn't strong enough alone. She needs Xingke. Like how you need me. It's that simple."

Purple eyes followed the male's finger, and was once more met with the young, timid girl, depending on guards for safety. Then Lelourra's mind diverted to Nunnally, also easy to crush. She didn't have two legs after all. Lost within a terrorist's attack.

But the two were both aggressively sheltered. So when the time to face the ugly side of humanity had slapped to their faces, they would not be able to strive. They were never given the chance to see the cruel world out there. One had no chance of surviving if they believed the world had no demons.

It was man that caused women to become weak. With a little trust, the world might have been a better place than it was now.

It seemed that Kalvin had yet to understand

Lelourra touched her collarbone with her chin. "You haven't seen me."

"Sorry?"

"Kalvin." The said boy stiffed when his girlfriend suddenly reached her palm to his cheek. Her eyes gazing deeply into his. "Want to spar?"

"...Eh? What are y—ACK!" The boy spluttered when a good portion of flesh on his face was yanked by the hand that held it. "Dammit, your fingernails are friggin knives!"

Ignoring his cries, Lelourra dragged him out of the room, his feet was wobbly and easy to move, so doing as such wasn't difficult.

"Where are we- Ow!" The tug power within the tips of Lelourra's fingers strengthened. She led him to a door. When she unlocked it, the room they entered swallowed them in it's enormous size. Ceilings were higher than an Olympic stadium, and the walls were many feets apart, leaving airpocket-like space. A line of Knightmares already polished from morning waxing was placed at the left.

"The training grounds..?"

 **(A/N: No, I don't know if this actually exists in the anime. Consider it a headcannon.)**

Deep, red marks encarved Kalvin's cheeks as Lelourra lifted her nails from them. "Yes. Now hurry and climb on your Gurren."

As he rubbed the sore spot on his face, Kalvin watched Lelourra press a button to hatch Gawain's cockpit.

"You want to have a Knightmare duel with me?!"

Turning on the speakers, Lelourra curved a smile. It felt more thrilling knowing Kalvin couldn't see it since she was already inside her Knightmare.

"Scared?"

"No, it's just- I can't fight you!"

Multiple screens flashed into Lelourra's view, startup was going smoothly. "And why not? If you so say that I'm so weak as to not do short-ranged battles decently, then you'd accept mny challenge."

"No way in hell!" Kalvin bellowed. "Your half-assed fighting doesn't stand a chance against me!"

 _Those words._ Lelourra tightened her grip over the handle. _That's the last straw, Kalvin._

"If you win." The pitch used for those words were low, firm. Lelourra's Zero voice. "Then I'll have you positioned near me as usual. If I win, then don't expect any future battles where you'll be at the frontline at all."

Kalvin dropped his jaw. "What?! You can't do that! Not to brag, but one of the strongest reasons why we got here in the first place was because of me! How are your plans supposed to succeed without the trump card as the main player?"

If Kalvin had not talked smack earlier, Lelourra would never dare mutter the next few sentences

But that was not the case this time.

Zero's Savage Mode going Level 999

"It is true that your talents are undeniably admirable, which is why I always give you the tough work. All this time, I need you just to speed up the strategy procedure. If you are not around to aid me in the field, that is fine too."

the redhead's retort HP emptied out. When his lips moved to argue, all that came out was air. In the end, Kalvin's sad, cyan eyes dragged downwards. "You're shitting me…"

Kalvin: K.O

The redhead hoped whatever came out of the female's mouth was just out of a burning tantrum. Anyone could say anything when their mood was wild. Yes, that was what he wanted to believe. That had to be it. Lelourra needed him. He just had to knock a sense into her for her to realize. Of course, he did not want her to get hurt in the process

Kalvin begrudgingly stepped into Gurren's cockpit and prepared the engines. "Just don't use any cannons. I won't use Gurren's claw either."

"Fair enough." The blue glow that emanated from the interface made the girl's eyecolor more vivid. "Shall we begin? Do not hold back, Kalvin."

A bead of sweat striped down Kalvin's jawline, and the wheels had just began rolling, creating wind to pool across the floor. He only wanted to see his dear leader's face, he didn't know how things could come into this.

Truly, Lelourra never failed to take him by surprise.

* * *

Gusts of air spewed free as both Knightmares were released from their posts in a flash. Kalvin wanted this duel to end as quickly. He advanced Gurren towards Gawain with relentless speed.

Not exactly prepared for a straightforward attack, Lelourra almost couldn't collect her focus when a braced elbow struck her Knightmare's abdomen. With two raven mechanic hands, she cupped Gurren's offensing joint, grunting as she twisted it away. But, the redhead kept on pushing, shooting a wire to latch into Gawain's side to haul Lelourra back into reach.

As if waiting for this moment, a streak of light bursted from the dark-colored Knightmare's palm into a sword. Supported by Kalvin's powerful towing, the tip swiped through Gurren's hip.

The redhead took a panicked stride away from his opponent, wondering why he didn't see it coming. Lelourra knew her weakness perfectly, and needed close range to be able to cause any harm. What he did might as well be asking for the girl to damage his Knightnare. If Kalvin's reflex had not been sharp, the girl could've discard Gurren's entire arm.

Taking the chance, Lelourra ejected missiles. Dodging was albeit hard, for most of the time Kalvin was limping leftwards, due to the slice at Gurren's right, but he managed. Slowly, he paced the wheels close enough to cause an offense, but just as he had his maroon Knightmare form a dagger from it's hand, an explosion slapped his face and he had to back away.

If Kalvin had not learned his mistake the first time, he would the second. He might stick to long-range this time. Or if not, he would faux charge up-close to launch an actual attack. Either way, Lelourra had the field at her palm. Kalvin's wrecked hip could lead to many benefits.

The girl watched as Gurren's form streaked closer, seemingly resorting to the latter theory. Lelourra was prepared to sidestep to the left, letting the sharpened side of her weapon stick out, waiting for the opposing Knightmare to foolishly slip by.

But Kalvin launched two wires to a pole, and flung himself over her. Gawain was washed in shadows for a split second underneath Gurren's airborne self, before being sent back to radiance as it was thrashed from the back. The contact sent the mech soaring off.

Of course, that would not be enough for Kalvin to gain victory. Headstrong people were meant to be fought with feisty persistence.

When Gawain's back met the ground, Kalvin fastened another wire to the black Knightmare's shoulder. The male pilot hastily dashed to Lelourra, pinching it's knees to Gawain's to hold her still. With Zero finally unable to wriggle out, the redhead repeatedly delivered blows to Gawain's abdomen.

Lelourra ducked her head as the continuous attacks caused her seat to quake uncontrollably. Picking back her composure at the slimmest hope, she directed Gawain to swing it's legs upwards, Gurren tilted forward in the process. Not wanting to be threatened with another missile, Kalvin jumped off. But Gawain's stomach was already alarmingly fractured, with chipped black titanium and a small ring of blue sparks speckled from it's waist.

Uninterested to waste a single moment, Kalvin darted another wire, it's tip successfully affixed within Gawain and right through. The black Knightmare lost all balance and it's head teetered back, it's body soon followed. Lelourra's mech collapsed to the ground

Kalvin let out a sigh of relief. It's finally over. The redhead took in a few moments of silence to calm down. He took in breath, and wasn't able to let it out properly as the world suddenly shook, the interface flickered with red light, and Kalvin felt his cockpit disattach from Gurren's form.

* * *

The journey would never be the same without Kalvin. He doubted her, followed her, admired her, now he was dating her. Lelourra wanted to take him before anyone else could.

Whilst a few of the Black Knights' males still remarked of how they're led by a woman, Kalvin had always kept his mouth shut, and let his own body follow her every command without complaint. It did not take a while for the girl to notice how he was looking up to her from afar. He was almost eager for order, had always trusted that she was the way towards justice.

Even when he had realized what she was beneath her mask, he never left.

With the way he treated her, Lelourra thought he already understood the whole time. So, learning that that wasn't quite true baffled her to the core.

Kalvin doubted her.

Lelourra _loathed_ doubt

She also loathed hypocrisy. If she herself did not trust her other just because he didn't do same, then she wasn't any better. This so-called duel was like her giving him a second chance to grasp what she was trying to tell him.

It did not reach him, unfortunately. Lelourra slid her back down a wall, lazily counting missile holes. She heard the sound of coming footsteps, and did not care in the slightest.

"Learned your lesson, Lelourra?"

Instead of looking up, she kept her head bowed. She did not want to see his face.

"Hey, don't feel so down. Everyone has their cans and can'ts." The girl turned her head the other way when Kalvin crouched down to look into her eyes. But she appreciated how he kept a breathable distance between them. "You really surprised me though. You're not that bad. You actually managed to pull the final punch."

Those words only made the female Britannian feel worse, because she knew that he was just going to rub it in her face that-

"Too bad that wasn't enough to beat me."

Lelourra clenched her teeth. She did not want to bother shoving Kalvin away as he carefully helped her off the floor.

"Let's just forget all this. Make sure that I'm next to you so things like this don't happen in battle. Look, you can't even stand well."

The girl's legs really did tremble when she tried to straighten them. Lelourra suddenly realized how small she was compared to Kalvin.

"This isn't good. How am I supposed to leave you go off on your own? We weren't even using our Knightmares to their full potential."

All she wanted was for him to see her as a competent warmate. But if this was how things turned out, that doesn't seem likely. At this rate, she was never going to battle in peace, not with the thought of herself being guarded by another guy. How was she going to accept being babysat by Kalvin knowing it was because he thought of her as feeble?

"Hey, you're keeping the end of our promise, right?"

"Promise? What promise..?" The Eleven raised a brow when the female teen wrenched her hand from him. "I didn't promise anything!"

Kalvin yelped before bending backwards when Zero suddenly tried to hurl a fist to his nose

The redhead scowled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

It didn't seem that Lelourra was done. After flailing a bit from missing her target, she leaped to him with hands to his shoulders. The two tumbled to the ground with Lelourra over him. The boy underneath widened his eyes to see a fist raised to the air, blocking a lamplight, before landing at his abdomen, barely creating pain.

His girlfriend kept on going anyway, like a frustrated child losing a toy down a river. She knew that she looked miserable at that point. Had she really murdered a viceroy?

"Lelourra stop!"

Lelourra's hits became faster and more numerous as her thoughts spiraled, remembering how she had instructed a man-made earthquake once. Days later, she defeated a psychopathic mind-reader.

"This isn't going anywhere!"

Yes, it was the definite truth she did all those. Kalvin had nothing against her She wasn't weak.

It was then that the female teen began pounding him with both hands at the same time.

 _"That's enough!"_

A gasp went out of Lelourra's lips as her view swiftly turned upside-down, before twisting back into place. Her back was suddenly pressing against the surface. Above her loomed the Gurren pilot on all fours, overwhelming her with his towering height. The fiery tips of his hair daintily met her cheeks.

His cyan eyes suffocated her, demanding silence. And Lelourra did not dare speak a word.

"Heh, what's wrong Lelourra? You were all high and mighty a second ago. What's the matter?" His pair of lips shaped into a grin. Eyes half-lidded. "You know, I've been putting up your crap this whole time, what are you gonna do to fix my mood…?"

As long as the Britannian was underneath his shadow, a single movement sounded like a luxur. That moment, she felt like recalling the time she narrowly escaped from being chased by lusty boys back in middle-school. The time she and Nunnally were rescued by the police from muggers on the way home from grocery shopping. She had help in all those scenarios. Now she's on her own.

She noticed how the toes of her shoes were brushing just below Kalvin's knees, reminding her of their height difference. Had she always been this small?

Lelourra squeezed her eyes when Kalvin inched closer, their breaths mingling. She shivered, bracing herself, before opening her eyes again as cold air rushed to her face. Kalvin had pulled back.

"See what I'm talking about? You couldn't even move." Kalvin reached a finger to her eyesocket to wipe off a wet bead. She didn't even register that she was crying a couple tears. "You can't go out there on your own. At least not with your puny self-defence skills."

His words received a dumbfounded blink. He..was only scaring her?

Air seemed to have piled within Lelourra's throat, and now it was stuck there, leaving her lungs no breath. _Cruel.._

Lelourra chewed her lip to keep from hissing. Her chest felt clogged, bitten, and bent two ways over, sending a slicing sensation down her stomach. She knew what it was. Hunger for vengeance. She craved payback.

"You are right. My physical capabilities are something to laugh at. But…" She lifted a hand to Kalvin's side, meeting tan skin, and gently slid down a finger. The redhead squirmed at the sudden contact. "You do not just use physical damage to fight against an opponent!"

Lelourra drew her hand back, took a deep breath, and flung it to Kalvin's chest. The amount of strength used managed to push him over, Lelourra now back at the top once more.

Kalvin watched as his girlfriend roamed her eyes over him. She was panting heavily, face red from the heat. Her fingers were wiggling.

Did..she want to…?

It wasn't that Kalvin did not want it to happen. There were times where he wanted to do it himself right then and there whenever they were close. He had always been restraining himself for Lelourra's dignity's sake

But right now…?

Right here...?

Kalvin yowled when he felt something crawl viciously over his stomach. Then his side. Then his neck.

Lelourra finished her hand exercise and was now tickling him, running her fingers up, down, left, and right over various places. Kalvin could not keep himself down the entire process.

"Ah-ah…ah…ah…..ARGHHH!" Kalvin wailed, his head pinching Lelourra's hand that was tickling his neck. That did not help his situation as it only enabled her to do it more of course. "STOP IT! HAHAHAHAH!"

He hopelessly tried to elbow Lelourra from him, but he could never gather the power with his girlfriend touching all his sensitive spots. And it was not the kind of sensitive-spot-touching he thought it would be.

Kalvin's eyes were tearing badly. His body crumpled and uncrumpled in futile attempts to lessen ticklishness.

Lelourra took it in in triumph. He was writhing in her grasp. Not to mention how her hands were freely travelling across his body. She was feeling every nook and cranny, the outlines of his abs, contours of his muscles, shape of his collarbone. She should do this more often

"Well who knew you are so ticklish!"

The tickling went on, filling the room with screams and laughter. After much moving, pushing, and skin meeting skin, the two eventually wore themselves out. Each panted in uneven, rapid breaths.

Lelourra planted her cheek against Kalvin's chest in exhaustion. The rise and fall of his body were almost like a lullaby. "We…wasted our time…"

The redhead swiped sweat off his forehead. "That's…your fault…"

Lelourra only chuckled. Though, she was slightly confused at the reason behind all the cracks drawn onto the walls, ruts on the floor, and two mangled Knightmares. And why she was laying on her boyfriend panting and sweating. Wasn't she just sitting in her office?

A bitter sensation bit her gut. Somehow, she wanted to get up and pace around till she passed out. She just felt like doing that to herself. This happened one time when Nunnally said she wanted a puppy. Not wanting herself to be replaced by a mutt, Lelourra refused. Then back in her room, she rocked herself back and forth, feeling guilty.

Zero was feeling guilty

"Hey, sorry." The girl perked her head upward at the sound of her beloved redhead's voice. "What I said made you feel like shit, didn't it."

She wondered if Kalvin's apology was what she wanted, but she never felt whole. Her head hung down.

"It's not wrong though. You have made many points that are right." The Britannian's shoulders felt lighter when she spoke, the weighty guilt replaced with a glum kind of ache, almost painful. "My mother told me once, that without a man, women were nothing. She told me that a woman is like the moon, moving with borrowed light around a much bigger sphere."

"I never said that women were nothing, but, damn, your mom's a poet."

"She's very eloquent. I was almost convinced." Lelourra nodded. Her frown deepened "I…am a lady who only have brains as her weapon. But instead of being on the battlefield, I stay safe within the shadows. When not, I am nothing. Women are feeble when alone. I know for a long time. I am told that for a long time. But I just wanted to prove to everyone that I can survive in the end, now that I have the power. I thought you might understand."

Kalvin propped his elbows as to move his head closer. "But I do understand. Girls can be strong too, just not the way man ca- Woah woah! I mean, it's just that women have their strengths and weaknesses, and so does men. We're just good in different ways." He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Look Lelourra, if you really can manage battles on your own, I'll leave you be. The truth here is that you can't. Not decently at least. And now that we are facing against a huge superpower, how am I not supposed to worry?"

Lelourra stared blankly, and for the first time, everything clicked.

"I'll let you off the hook this time. But hey, if I ever hear you say something like that again, don't expect me to let you go." The redhead entangled his hands within his girlfriend's curtain of black-hair, before pulling it till any space between the two was lost. Kalvin never realized how he wanted to feel those lips. He nearly lost it, but he must learn control. Lelourra never liked carelessly straightforward men.

"..You're not alone, alright? You have me beside you to remind you that."

Lelourra lovingly pressed her forehead to his. "Of course."

Truly, Lelourra was killing him. The blush rosing over her cheeks was far too much for him to take.

* * *

Outside the room, a female rookie had heard the clash of metal to metal, wheels screeching, breaking glass, and endless screaming voices of a girl and boy. Panicked, she tried to call for help. With only Kaname Ohgi responding to help, the two entered the room to see a couple impaired Knightmares, and their leader laying on their trump card, whom had an arm swung protectively over her waist. The two were sleeping soundly

"Screaming? But they both have clothes on…"

"Did you say something Ohgi-san?"

"Nothing. Let's leave them be."

* * *

 **I first want to apologize to ObeliskX for how late this is (more than 5 months). I promise that I have my reasons (which cannot be revealed 'cause I'm not so comfortable of doing so), but I can't deny that I'm being real irresponsible. I won't blame you for being disappointed.**

 **I am also sorry that this did not go quite as you wanted, but my fingers fought against it. And this oneshot happens.**

 **I'm not so sure if the fight scene was well-done either. I used a couple features that I'm not sure existed in the anime, and I don't want to waste time checking per episode.**

 **Anyways, I do hope that at least you all, especially ObeliskX, enjoyed this shot.**

 **I'm kinda down because of how long I've been inactive. And I miss writing alot. Although kinda difficult, this was fun to write.  
**

 _ **Thankchu 4 Reading**_

 _ **Merry Belated Christmas. I pray to get better with updating next year.**_

 _ **Sorry again ObeliskX. Hope you have a good 2017 though.**_

 _ **TheNyanTree**_


End file.
